


Radiasi Ruby

by MegumareHikaru



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegumareHikaru/pseuds/MegumareHikaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is it, Senpai! I'm sorry if this is kinda something(?) 8"D</p><p>thanks for requesting /o/</p><p>grins, MegumareHikaru.</p></blockquote>





	Radiasi Ruby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuyobot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuyobot/gifts).



Danball Senki W belongs to Level-5 inc.

_I have no right to take any advantage._

* * *

 

 

Ada yang kusukai darimu,

Namun tak dapat kusentuh.

Ada yang kuingin lihat selalu,

Namun kini hanya tersimpan dalam rindu.

Lemah kau terbaring,

Terdiam aku di tepi.

Sesekali kau panggil aku,

Dan hanya dapat kugenggam lembut tanganmu.

Kau berjuang untukku,

Izinkan aku berada di sisimu.

Takkan kulepas tautanku.

'Kan kutunggu selalu,

Saat-saat di mana lelah jiwamu menyerah.

Hingga aku bisa dapatkan kembali,

Radiasi _ruby_ yang kurindu,

Yang selalu teduhkan pandangan,

Yang selalu hangatkan hatiku.

**Author's Note:**

> this is it, Senpai! I'm sorry if this is kinda something(?) 8"D
> 
> thanks for requesting /o/
> 
> grins, MegumareHikaru.


End file.
